Smallville A New Beginning S1Ep9 Xenophobe
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: While trying to come to terms with the fact that he is half-alien, Conner turns to his school guidance counselor for advice. Martha is kidnapped by a group of xenophobic mass-murderers, who use her as bait for Conner.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

**Season 1, Episode 9: Xenophobe**

Conner stood in his loft and watched the moon as it stood above the Earth, undisturbed and shining. The sky was dark, however, and the stars surrounded the full moon, like an army of warriors, protecting their home. Conner felt a special connection to the moon and the skies, one it can be argued was unnatural for a boy to feel toward the universe. He stared at the moon, and as he did so he thought to himself.

_We aren't so different_

The moon was like Conner in many ways. It is an outsider, alone, and only shining at the darkest moments. It held secrets inside, secrets that humans try exponentially hard to figure out, they try to experiment to gather those secrets, and collect the samples they need, leaving it incomplete for their selfish needs.

Conner was lost in thought at the sight of the night sky, and the brilliance of the universe. He felt the attraction to him, as it pulled him toward it. His eyes focused on it, and it alone, he felt weightless. He was dazed, and as he focused, he saw it coming closer.

He was lost. Lost completely in its beauty and the connection he felt.

He couldn't hear a word, and he didn't see a thing. At this point, it seemed nothing could break his concentration…

A sound. A sharp noise, continuous, threatening. Barking, It was Shelby. Shelby barked loudly at his owner.

Conner had finally come-to. He began to fall, and as he looked down, he saw the dark green, but blue lit grass of the barn. It rushed toward him, speeding like he normally would. He had just fell from 30 feet in the air.

He hit the ground. His face and his body were in the grass and the dirt. And he looked up at his pet, which ran out to him. He looked up at his companion's face. Shelby's head was cocked in confusion, and it whined softly. Shelby laid on his belly, with his hands perched under his chin.

"Hey boy…" Conner said. "…I didn't mean to scare you."

The dog whined, and leaned toward Conner. It licked his cheek, stroking his face gently, with his tongue. Conner reached his hand over and began scratching his retriever's head. The dog lifted his tail and began to wag it. His dog rolled over, laying on his back, and Conner began scratching his belly. The dog began to kick softly, in a paddling motion.

"Good boy. Good boy." Conner said as he scratched his belly. "It seems you're the only one I can trust at times. You never judge me, even though I'm so different."

Shelby whined softly.

"Don't get me wrong…I do love Martha, she's always been there for me…but I just feel like she doesn't understand where I've been, and what I've seen. But you understand right? Clark told me all about you, everything those twin guys did, the experiments. You're just like me, and that moon. Is that why you guys howl?" Conner questioned.

He didn't talk to Shelby like this regularly, in fact, this was rare. But he was stressed, and had to let it off somehow. He began looking toward the moon again. He had not noticed the storm gathering overhead. Gray clouds came into the moon's view, and began to block it out from Conner's sight. He turned around toward Shelby, who was gone. She had walked inside of the barn.

"Yeah…I better get inside too." Conner said to himself.

* * *

><p>Conner shuffled across the lunch line as they picked up their meals. It was his lunch period, and he was just walking off the line. As he walked off, he stood in the middle of the cafeteria with his tray. It was his second month at Smallville high, and his social status was still the same. Conner wasn't popular, in fact, only a handful of people actually knew him. He let his secret and his abnormalities control his life.<p>

He was a social outcast. Marcus was his best friend, but Marcus was nowhere to be found. He could go see Lena, and Zoe and Clayton, but they were off on a story. He put his tray down, and pushed his glasses upward with his middle and pointer fingers. And he began walking toward the exit.

Conner walked slowly down the hall. He felt at an all time low. After what happened with The Ravers, he felt depressed. He had his head down. He wasn't looking at what was up ahead of him.

As he walked he bumped into someone. He looked forward, and he saw a medium height man, graying hair, wrinkles and thick glasses.

"Sorry." Conner said

"No apology needed…You know, I haven't seen you around these hallways, and this is the third month of school."

"I'm not the kind to socialize; I do what I have to and move on."

"Well, in case you ever need to talk, I'm Mr. Warner., the school guidance counselor, and you are?"

"Conner Kent."

"Well Mr. Kent, I look forward to meeting with you." Mr. Warner said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Conner stood in the empty barn, stacking hay barrels as Martha came in.<p>

"You've been cleaning a lot lately." Martha said

"Keeping busy." Conner replied

"Why?" Martha asked

"Because I'd rather be busy and bored than be bored and not have anything to do." Conner answered

"Why?" Martha asked

"What else am I going to do? Go outside? And be with whom? I don't have a lot of options." Conner replied

"You're being dramatic." Martha stated

"Maybe." Conner replied sarcastically

"Why are you feeling so down?" Martha asked

"It has something to do with Krypton." Conner replied

"Oh, that." Martha replied with a lack of enthusiasm

"Should have seen that coming." Conner replied

"What?" Martha asked

"'Oh, that', even you mention Krypton with disdain." Conner answered

"Conner…" Martha said.

"Come on Ma, you've raised Clark and now you're raising me, you've met Jor-El, and you still think negatively about Krypton." Conner interrupted

"Conner…" Martha said

"No one feels like I do, I'm half Kryptonian, half human, but I'm a freak!" Conner interrupted again

"Conner, that's enough. This is not the time to make accusations and…feel sorry for yourself. If you feel disconnected, why don't you connect yourself?" Martha said

"And how do you propose I do that?" Conner asked

"I don't know, guide yourself toward others, I guess. I'd better get back inside before I burn dinner." Martha said as she exited.

Conner watched as she walked down the loft stairs. She walked along the floor of the barn, and out of the door.

"…Guidance." Conner whispered to himself

* * *

><p>Conner was in front of Mr. Warner's room. He knocked on the door at first, and waited for a response.<p>

"Come in!" He heard Mr. Warner say from the inside.

Conner opened the room door and entered the councilor's office.

"Oh, Conner, I wasn't expecting you any time soon." Mr. Warner said surprised. "Never the less, come in, join me." He said as he motioned Conner to sit on the recliner.

Conner touched the fabric of the recliner. It had a wool covering, with green, brown and white diamonds decorating it in patterns. It had a brown and black design to it under the diamonds. It was the ugliest pattern Conner had ever seen. Mr. Warner looked at his face and saw the disdain.

"Yes, it is pretty tacky." Mr. Warner said

"Just a bit" Conner replied

"I understand. You need to be comfortable, so you can move it if you wish." Mr. Warner replied

Conner grabbed the wool covering and lifted it off of the recliner. It was beige underneath, and it looked much better. Conner grabbed each of it's arms and leaned backward as he sat.

"Now, let's start off simple. How are you today Conner?" Mr. Warner asked

"Good." Conner replied

"Are you sure?" Mr. Warner asked

"Yes" Conner replied

"Okay." Mr. Warner replied "Nothing bothering you?"

"Nope, nothing." Conner answered

"Anything specific you can think of?" Mr. Warner asked

Conner shook his head. Mr. Warner leaned back and wiped his mouth.

"Okay Conner, we both know if everything were okay, you wouldn't be here."

"I suppose."

"So I'll ask again, is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Conner are you uncomfortable discussing this issue?"

"A little."

"Well, you came to me for help, so you're going to have to tell me what the issue is."

"Well, it is a bit of a…strange problem I guess you can say. You might not understand….you know what…you wouldn't understand. I better head to Lunch."

Conner sat up from the recliner and headed for the door. He reached for the knob and squeezed it.

"So I assume I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes…yes you will."

* * *

><p>Conner walked through the hall way after school. He was looking for Mr. Warner, but he was no where in sight. He had been waiting for 20 minutes, and he was beginning to lose patience. The school was empty, save for those in after school programs. Conner decided to stop waiting; he began walking toward the door.<p>

He walked down, and turned the corner. As he turned, he bumped into someone. The person's paper scattered all over the floor, he leaned over and began picking them up.

"Sorry…" he said "I should look where I'm walking."

"No, it's my fault…" The person said.

Conner stacked the papers, and handed it to the person. As he looked up he saw Lena.

"Lena...what are you still doing here?" Conner asked

"I could ask you the same." Lena replied. "But I'm here because I just joined the Torch."

"The Torch…since when?" Conner asked

"I joined yesterday." Lena answered "It's been a pretty slow news week for Zoe and Clayton."

"Oh…that's nice."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for Mr. Warner."

"Oh, Mr. Warner's a very nice guy. He helped me adjust to life here and life away from la vida Luthor."

"Is he really that trustworthy?"

"He is to me, have you met him yet?"

"Yes, but that conversation went nowhere. I spent more time complaining about the recliner."

"No one likes that old thing…either way, give it another try, but don't be afraid to open up to him…I got to go, Zoe and Clayton are waiting for me." Lena said as she rushed off.

"I guess I have to…" Conner said to himself.

* * *

><p>Conner walked into Mr. Warner's room the next day.<p>

"Oh, hello Conner." Mr. Warner greeted him.

"Ok, Mr. Warner, I'm ready to explain." Conner replied

"Ok." Mr. Warner replied

"Look, my problem is, I lack social mobility, but there's a reason behind it." Conner said.

"What's the reason?" Mr. Warner asked

"Mr. Warner…I'm not who you think I am." Conner said.

"And by that you mean?" Mr. Warner asked.

Conner hesitated to answer. He looked down for a minute. It was do or die time, and he wanted to know what the right answer was.

"I'm half-alien." Conner revealed.

"Well…Conner, I think you're seeing the wrong kind of specialist." Mr. Warner said back

"I know I sound crazy, but I can prove it." Conner said

"How?" Mr. Warner asked

"Watch." Conner said as he starred at the pencil on the pencil on the desk.

He lifted it up, and stared at it intensively. As he stared he felt the pupils of his eyes heat up. Red fiery beams exited from his eyes and hit the pencil, which burst into flames in his hands.

"How did you…" Mr. Warner said

"I told you, I'm half-alien" Conner responded

"That's remarkable. This is something incredible." Mr. Warner said with amazement.

"Thanks. But, how do I make sure this is out of the way." Conner asked

"Well, if I were you, I'd pretend I don't have any secrets, and I wouldn't tell everyone, you don't know who you can trust." Mr. Warner replied

"Thanks Mr. Warner." Conner replied.

"Well, go have fun." Mr. Warner said.

"I will." Conner replied.

Conner super sped out of the office, causing Mr. Warner to flinch.

* * *

><p>Martha was in the Kent House, petting Shelby and watching TV. As she sat watching the news, Martha heard a knock on the door. She turned down the TV, and she stood up. She walked over to the door, and Shelby followed her close behind. She opened the door to see her guest.<p>

"Hello…Mrs. Kent right?" Mr. Warner asked

"Yes. Hello, and you are?" Martha asked.

"I'm Mr. Warner, Conner's guidance councilor." Mr. Warner answered

"Oh, come in." Martha said as she moved away from the door. Shelby was close behind her, and he began sniffing Mr. Warner.

"Quite a nice dog there." Mr. Warner said

"Thanks, he's a good dog." Martha said as she began scratching Shelby's ears. "Now not to be rude, but, why exactly are you visiting, I wasn't alerted beforehand."

"Nothing bad, I assure you. I just wanted to stop by and see the house Conner is raised in, he's a very unique boy." Mr. Warner replied

"I'll say." Martha replied

"Unique indeed…nearly abnormal." Mr. Warner replied

"How so?" Martha asked

"Well…today actually, he made the strangest confession." Mr. Warner began

"Which was?" Martha asked

"He told me, he was half-alien." Mr. Warner answered

"Did he? He's always doing that, playing pranks on teachers and school administrators, we're always telling him not to."Martha replied

"Oh, I assure you, this was no joke, I witnessed his powers first hand." Mr. Warner replied

"…Did you?" Martha asked

Mr. Warner looked at her un-amused. Martha walked to the doorway, where Jonathan's gun was. Shelby quickly stood up, ready to pounce. The dog knew what was going to happen. Mr. Warner kicked over the coffee table in front of him, and walked toward Martha.

"You're hiding him, from the world, you're allowing an alien abomination to live on our planet." Mr. Warner said.

Martha quickly drew the rifle, which was hidden at the side of the wall.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Martha said

"I saw this coming." Mr. Warner said as he pushed a button on his cell phone.

Several men began banging on the doors and the windows. They began to break through and smashed down the doors and windows. Martha hit Mr. Warner with the gun, and she and Shelby began running toward the door. As she opened it, more men came in. One of them pushed her down, and as she fell she hit her head on the wall. She blacked out cold. Shelby ran up to Warner and bit his leg. As Warner fell, he kicked the dog, and Shelby rolled over.

"We're sorry Mrs. Kent…" Mr. Warner said "…but we just want the boy."

* * *

><p>Martha woke up in the Kent Barn. She looked forward and saw Shelby with a rope around her neck which was nailed down to the floor. She was barking repeatedly. Martha watched as a wooden block hit the wall next to Shelby, and he stopped barking.<p>

"Quiet!" She heard a voice yell.

She kept looking as a muscular man walked up to the dog. He turned his head and looked toward her.

"Well look who's up. Kent isn't it. I remember you, you used to be a senator." The man said

Martha didn't answer. She looked toward her hands. She was bound to a wooden pole.

"Not answering I see…might I just say you are a pretty one." The main said

Martha still didn't answer. The man walked in closer to her.

"They call me Jefferson, Kent. How's about they call you Jefferson too?" The man said

"Jefferson!" Warner screamed "That's not what we do."

"Get the stick out of your ass Warner, I'm just teasing." Jefferson said

"She's not who we're here for." Warner replied

"Well he's not here yet, I figure, why not have a little fun?" Jefferson asked.

"She's a human being. Now leave." Warner said

"Whatever you say…Warner." Jefferson said as he left.

Jefferson began walking outside of the barn.

"Excuse my colleagues Martha, they're a little less, classy." Warner apologized

"And you're any different?" Martha asked sarcastically

"I am actually, I was hoping we wouldn't have to hurt you, but you forced my hand. I do need to protect myself after all." Warner answered

"Is that so?" Martha asked

"It is…frankly, I find the fact that you have been hiding a…alien of all things, away from humanity." Warner answered

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Martha replied

"But it is, that thing you call son, is inhumane, a lab rat, it doesn't deserve privacy, which is why we're here." Warner replied

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Martha asked

"We're going to purify this world of that monstrosity. He'll come to you like a moth to flame, and when we have him, we will kill him." Warner answered

"Good luck catching him." Martha replied sassily.

"We will." Warner said

Warner walked outside and toward the barn entrance. They were spreading Alcohol around the barn floor. Warner walked up to them and took a match out of his pocket. He began lighting several of them, and threw them around the Barn. The Barn began to catch fire. And as the fires rose, he spread more alcohol on them. Soon the fires grew, and engulfed the wooden floor as they spread. Martha watched on cowardly as the flames crawled toward her. She screamed and Shelby barked.

* * *

><p>Conner had heard Martha's scream, and he super sped to the barn. He had just arrived inside when he saw the flames, as they swallowed up the Barn. Martha was still tied to the wooden beam, which had not yet caught fire.<p>

"Conner." Mr. Warner said to him. "Glad you could join us."

"Warner? What the hell are you doing?" Conner yelled

"Stopping you from destroying our world." Warner said.

e picked up an ax, and tossed it at Conner. Conner jumped out of the way of the dart, and sped toward Warner. He grabbed Warner by the collar, and lifted him up. He lifted him over his head, and he tossed him through the wooden wall of the Barn. Warner fell out unconscious.

As Conner turned around, he saw several of Warner's followers charging toward him. He was surprised to see how many people wanted him dead, just for being an alien. Several of them came up to him, and swung metal beams at his head. Conner dodged all of the hits, and began pushing and hitting several of them. As one came up to him, they swung a brick at his head. Conner ducked, grabbed his arm, and tossed him, causing him to land on several others. Jefferson picked up Warner's ax, and began to swing at Conner. Conner moved out of the way, and the ax hit one of the wooden support beams, the beam collapsed and Conner could hear the creaking sound. Jefferson continued to swing at Conner, and kept hitting Shelby's rope.

"Run boy run!" Conner yelled at his dog.

Shelby quickly exited the Barn. Jefferson swung again, and this time the ax hit Conner's hand.

Conner grunted as he looked at his hand. The ax was not tough enough to deeply penetrate his dense skin, but it left a scratch. Jefferson swung again and the Ax hit Conner's chest, and as it did, it shattered. The steel shards scattered. Several of them hit a support beam, causing it to break.

"You're a strong little thing aren't you?" Jefferson said as he ran Hp to Conner.

He tucked his arms and put his shoulder forward. He tried to bum rush him. Conner wasn't hurt, but took a step back.

"I'm entertaining you at this point time to end this." Conner said as he grabbed Jefferson by the neck.

He lifted him up, and he tossed him across the room. Jefferson hit the wooden wall and broke it down. Conner heard a creak noise again. He had forgotten about the fire surrounding him, and he looked up, as the barn began to collapse on top of him. He looked at Martha, who was staring at him, and he sped toward her as the Barn roof fell on them.

The barn was destroyed completely, and the fire engulfed all of the wood. Conner jumped up, and the wood ontop of him ascended and traveled. He looked down and saw Martha, covering her bleeding forehead.

"No!" He yelled

He leaned down and he lifted up Martha in his arms. She was conscious, but she was breathing heavily.

"Conner…" She said softly.

"Ma, I'm…I'm going to get you some help." Conner said with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He said repeatedly as he began to tear.

He sped Martha off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Conner sat in the waiting room, nervously. He was waiting for the doctor to tell him it was ok to enter, if he would say so. As he sat, Lena ran up to him.<p>

"Lena." He said as he stood up.

"Oh my god." She said as she hugged him. "What happened? I'm just in the Torch when Zoe tells me that the barn caught fire, and then Ben Hubbard told me to come here."

"A couple of guys attacked us, and set the Barn on fire, it's destroyed."

"And Martha?"

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything. All I know is Lena…this is my fault."

"How?"

"Mr. Warner…he lead the attack, I told him a secret, one that I shouldn't have."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you told me to, and now Martha is hurt, and you know what Lena…if you hadn't told me to go see him, she wouldn't be!"

"Conner, you're upset I get that, but let's get one thing clear, what Warner did is not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it? Mine! Is that what you're saying? That I messed up?"

The waiting room was quiet after he yelled. Conner looked away angrily, and he began to walk away.

"I got to go." He said quietly.

Lena stared at him worriedly. She was upset, but she also felt guilty.

* * *

><p>Conner was sitting on the rooftop of the hospital. He was zoning in on his super-hearing. He heard conversations, sirens, yells and cries. Then he heard something that particularly interested him.<p>

"Several suspects, we couldn't find them after the Barn caught fire."

"Any names?"

"Just one, a guy named Ralph Warner, he's a guidance councilor at Smallville High."

"No one's found him?"

"No…he could be anywhere."

Conner looked out toward Smallville as he heard this. A storm was beginning to gather overhead. Thunder was crashing. Conner's eyes began to become fiery red.

"I'm coming for you Warner." He said to himself.

Conner sped off.


End file.
